


Зелёная Луна

by CarpathiOrchid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Future, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Moon, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpathiOrchid/pseuds/CarpathiOrchid
Summary: Ровно пять лет назад на Луну отправилась экспедиция по озеленению Мёртвого камешка на орбите  Земли.





	Зелёная Луна

**Author's Note:**

> Вы скажете, что неумело  
> Я назову это импресионизмом

Палящее солнце котилось к закату. Над горизонтом поднимался маленький зелёный шарик. Ещё чуть менее двадцати лет назад никто бы не смел даже мысленно применить подобный эпитет к полной Луне, но это прошлое было неведомо детям нового поколения. И Он был одним из таких детей.

Сегодня Он пообещал себе не спать всю ночь. Даже больше: у Него были большие планы на эту ночь. Но сейчас Он внимательно всматривался в озеленённую поверхность маленького камешка на орбите Земли. Ну, как сказать, "маленького".

_В планетарных масштабах._

А иначе, как в планетарных масштабах, дети нового поколения мыслить не умели.

Они не знали времени, когда человечество ютилось на тесной планетке.   
Они измеряли расстояние уже не в километрах — _световых годах_.

Зная, что космические тараканы добрались уже до самых отдалённых углов млечного пути.  
Зная, что в этой галактике они одни.

Не помня, что такое лес или война.  
Не помня, как люди делились на _"своих"_ и _"чужих"_ , ограждая себя границами территорий и культур.

Не помня, что такое **разные** языки.

Это всё скрывались на виртуальных страницах книг по истории. Древних, как сами события, что они описывают.

Они не знали, что такое голод.  
Ведь рабочие на далёких экзопланетах не зря получают свои зарплаты: ни на одной из планет терран не было голодающих. Будь то сухпайок или грандиозный фуршет, но никто из граждан не оставался без еды.

"Гражданин, — усмехнулся Он мысленно, — насколько давно **Мы** пытаемся вытравить этот архаизм?"

" **Мы** ". В мире, где расстояние не проблема и все имеют доступ к технологиям быстрой связи, вопросы решаются голосованием допущенных. То есть всех, кто пересёк порог в двадцать три года. Небольшая цифра для тех, кто иногда проживал и по полтысячелетия.

Эти дети не знали, что люди могут жить меньше сотни лет.

Но даже зная это, Он не мог прекратить всматриваться в насильно озеленённую Луну. Он знал, что не сможет там увидеть его, но всё равно не мог оторвать себя от бесполезного дела.

Ровно пять лет назад Его отец отправился на Мёртвую ещё тогда Луну в составе научной экспедиции. Проводить эксперимент по озеленению камешка на орбите Земли.

Сегодня (или уже вчера?) по Земному времени вокруг озеленённого камешка начала крутиться система штучных спутников. Они должны были защищать посевы и фермеров-исследователей от драгоценного космического мусора: два спутника-анализатора, которые должны будут подмечать подлетающие объекты и определять степень их опасности, и куча спутников-уничтожителей, которые должны будут устранять опасные тела. Полезное, в общем-то, начинание.

Но люди уж очень облюбовали привычку засорять орбиты металлическим хламом.

Когда количество "мёртвых" спутников вокруг Земли перевалило за 10 000, никто не думал, что они начнут просто сбиваться в кучи и "отлетать" в космические просторы. Подальше от грязной Земли. И уж тем более никто не думал, что эти сбившиеся в кучу "мёртвые" спутники смогут обогнуть Солнце, Юпитер, или вокруг чего они там ещё пролетали и свалиться на Луну. Как раз тогда, когда не слишком везучий учёный решит прогуляться мимо крайних оранжерей.

Ровно один год назад его отца убило подобное "стечение обстоятельств".

"Что поделать, - как сказали те, кто контролировал экспедицию из центра управления, - люди не настолько бессмертны. Все рано или поздно умирают, и не каждый из них - на благо науки."

Когда Его щёки не были мокрыми от слёз?

_Не так давно: слёз уже давно не осталось._

~~Но сегодня Он найдёт одну.~~

Когда покраснение сходило с его лица?

_Нет никакой разници: терранам сейчас плевать друг на друга._

~~Но даже без слёз Он стыдился своей слабости.~~

Ведь учёные, которые долго исследовали ~~чёртов~~ камешек на орбите Земли, не могли предсказать, что в космосе слишком много вещей, которые могут упасть на станцию или оранжерею с неблагоприятным исходом.  
Ведь это так дорого, строить систему защиты от подобных "досадных обстоятельств".

Тем более, зачем пугать людей лишними предосторожностями?

Ведь космические тараканы умирают каждый ~~чёртов~~ день.  
И далеко не каждый из них - во благо. Или во имя чего-то. Или во имя чьё-то.

Так **Мы** повторяли каждый раз. И будем повторять.

Влажная ещё дорожка на щеке, оставленная одной-единственной слезой, причудливо изогнулась. Улыбка исказила Его укрытое скорбью лицо.

Ведь нет ничего лучше, чем поддержание общих идей.

_Потому что кто знает, что нужно народу, лучше, чем он сам?_

Нет ничего хуже непокорства.

_Потому что может ли сам человек определять то, как он нужен общному?_

Так было и так будет в этом мире. В мире, где всё решает слепая толпа.


End file.
